The old trick of the tie on the doorknob
by HappyValentina
Summary: I don't know how to write decent summaries. Let's just say the title says it all, much to Finn's chagrin. Klaine.


_My first Glee fanfiction, and of course it's a Klaine fanfiction. It's actually my first time writing fanfiction of any kind. I usually stick to regular fiction._

_This started out much sillier. Somehow it ended with some serious notes. I don't know how that happened. But this is Klaine with a bit of Furt (brotherly love, that is)._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and his team of writers._

_It's got a few swear words and a bit of sexual innuendoes. But nothing too racy._

* * *

><p><strong>The old trick of the tie on the doorknob<strong>

-by HappyValentina

Finn stopped. He was on his way to his room, but he did a double-take before he could reach his door. His hand froze on his doorknob, and his eyes widened, and his breath caught in his throat. He felt a bit like he'd just been slushied.

So he stopped, took a couple of steps back and stared in shock.

Hanging from Kurt's doorknob was a tie.

A Dalton Academy tie, to be precise.

Neatly knotted, the blue and red striped accessory hung like a beacon from the brass doorknob, starkly contrasted against the white wood.

Finn knew what that meant; the tie hanging from the doorknob is one of the oldest codes. Every guy in the world is supposed to know what it means.

Could it? Could he be in there...?

Jesus, Finn really hoped not. For two very good reasons.

First of all, he was not sure he could handle accidentally overhearing any noise that might come from within. Because he might have grown to love his stepbrother, and accept him for who he is, but he didn't think he was ready to find out about his intimacies.

Second, he knew how Burt felt about the boys having sex under his roof. Finn wasn't allowed to bring girls into his room, and equally Kurt wasn't allowed boys.

At least not boys with whom he could potentially have sex.

And yet here it was. The warning sign. "Don't come in, hot sex inside." Finn grabbed the tie and stared at it in disbelief. He wondered who it was. He had a pretty good idea, and upon closer inspection, his suspicions were confirmed. Written on the tag of the tie, with a thin marker and tiny penmanship, were the initials B.A.

"Blaine Anderson..." Finn muttered. He knew something was going on between those two. He knew how much Kurt liked him, and it didn't take much to notice that Blaine had always been rather flirty with Kurt too. If there was indeed something going on behind the closed door, then it could only mean that one of them had finally done something about it.

And if that was true, Finn felt happy for Kurt. Kurt deserved to have someone. And Blaine was cool.

But the situation at hand had to be contained, before someone else came home.

"Carole? Kurt? Finn?"

_Shit_, Finn thought. Burt was home. Perfect timing.

He quickly tried to think of what to do, but certainly going inside Kurt's room and interrupting whatever was going on was not an option. So he just stood there idly, and braced himself as he heard Burt coming upstairs. Maybe he should've shouted a reply, to give Kurt a heads up. Too late now.

"Hey, Finn. I was calling from down there," Burt said as he reached the top of the stairs. Finn racked his brains. His deer-in-headlights look was going to give him away.

"I know, I heard you. It's just..." _Shit, think. Think!_ "I think Kurt might be asleep, and I didn't want to wake him." _Smooth save._

"Oh," Burt said. "Is that Kurt's tie?"

_Crap_, Finn kicked himself mentally, looking down at the tie still in his hands. "Yeah, I was going to borrow it. But then I realized it's his Dalton tie, so I can't really wear it. I need to pick a tie for prom, to match Quinn's dress, and I was hoping Kurt could let me borrow one of his, but I knocked on his door a couple of times and he hasn't answered. That's why I think he might be asleep." _Really smooth save._ He was really impressed with himself. He just hoped his face was as convincing.

"I see. Well, you should be able to go in, I don't think he'll mind, if it's important. Are you sure he's not just listening to music in there?" Burt asked.

_Not unless it's music to set the mood,_ Finn thought awkwardly, but trying not to think about it really. He just shrugged. "I can come back later. It's not urgent."

Burt knocked gently on the door. "Kurt?" he called, and to Finn's horror, he didn't wait for an answer before turning the doorknob and pushing the door open. Finn held his breath as Burt stood there with a surprised look on his face.

* * *

><p><em>One minute earlier...<em>

The make out session was not premeditated.

Kurt and Blaine had meant to study all afternoon for a Biology test. In fact, they did start out studying, after a snack and coffee and a bit of joking around.

But as the afternoon wore off, and they realized neither Kurt's dad nor Carole nor Finn were coming home any time soon, one thing led to another, and before they knew it they were on Kurt's bed, Kurt straddling Blaine, and having a very steamy make out session.

It was Kurt's own fault, if he must be honest with himself. He did say he needed a distraction, and Blaine took it upon himself to give him one. Books and binders were forgotten at the foot of the bed.

Kurt deepened the kiss, making Blaine moan against his mouth, which only managed to turn him on even more. Maybe they should cool off. What was that thing that Finn said he did when things were getting too hot? Something about having nearly killed someone once. He couldn't remember. Kurt would probably have to come up with something that worked for him.

But right now his mind was kind of fuzzy. Most likely it had to do with the warmth from Blaine's body underneath his, or the fact that Blaine's hands moved from pulling him close by his lower back to rubbing up and down his thighs. Or the fact that, as he grind slowly up against him, Blaine practically squirmed. He loved it. He loved this feeling engulfing. And he loved that it all had to do with Blaine.

He was getting too much into it, definitively. He extricated his lips from Blaine's long enough to talk.

"Maybe we should cool off," he said breathlessly, before kissing him again. His hands were now up Blaine's shirt, caressing his chest.

"You're right," Blaine mumbled against his mouth. "We should."

"We should cool off," Kurt said again, his lips traveling to the other boy's neck.

"Cool... off..." Blaine said between heavy breaths. He opened his eyes when he realized Kurt had stopped kissing his neck and was staring at him.

"Who am I kidding?" Kurt said with a shrug, and started kissing him again. Blaine's eyes fluttered close and he moaned again.

Suddenly, Kurt ended the kiss very abruptly. Blaine's mouth tried to follow his, but he noticed that Kurt looked like he was listening intently.

"Do you hear talking outside my room?" he asked.

"There's no one else in the house, right?" Blaine said.

Wrong. There was a knock, and they both froze for a split second. Kurt promptly scrambled off of Blaine, while Blaine practically dove off the bed and onto the floor. He grabbed his jacket and shoes and slid under the bed, just as they heard Burt call Kurt's name and almost immediately open the door.

Light from the hallway flooded the dark room. Burt stood in the doorway and looked at his son; Kurt lay flat on his belly, sprawled over the mess of sheets and pillows and duvets that was now his bed, his eyes closed, his breath slow and deep.

"Wow, he must be really tired. He doesn't usually take naps, and especially not with his room in this state," Burt whispered. Blaine assumed he was talking to someone else, and not to himself.

"Well, why don't you start looking for a tie? He's got like a million of them. I'm sure he won't mind. As long as you don't wake him up," Burt continued, in a voice that, had Kurt really been asleep, would've woken him up anyway.

Someone else stepped hesitantly into the room. "Don't worry, I won't," Finn's voice whispered. Burt quietly left the room and closed the door behind him, and the room was in darkness again.

* * *

><p>Finn sighed in relief. Nothing terrifying happened. No horrible, embarrassing scenes. And Burt was gone.<p>

But now he couldn't see anything.

"Is he gone?" Kurt asked.

Finn frowned in Kurt's general direction, a little startled.

"Shit. Yes," he hissed. "Kurt, are you crazy? Do you want your dad to kill you? I barely managed to cover for you before he got here."

Kurt propped himself up on his elbows and reached for the bedside lamp, casting a warm light on the room.

"To be honest, I didn't think anyone was coming home for a while," he said sheepishly, sitting up cross-legged and pulling his wrinkly shirt down over his lap.

"Oh, and is that why you hung the tie from the doorknob?" Finn asked, holding up said item.

"That was me," Blaine said, popping up from the other side of the bed, making Finn jump. Blaine's hair was tousled, he was red in the face, and the state of his clothes was inexplicable. Finn shook his head disapprovingly and tossed the tie at the other boy.

"If Burt had come in before I could stall him, he would've freaked out," Finn continued. "We're not allowed to have sex in this house, remember?"

"We weren't having sex," Kurt said, and a blush appeared on his already rosy cheeks.

"Yet," Finn added matter-of-factly. Blaine bit his lip to stop himself from grinning.

"Whatever it is you guys were doing in here, if Burt had caught you, you'd be dead," Finn stated.

Kurt snorted. "He's not going to kill me for just making out."

Finn shook his head. "Not you. Blaine."

Blaine's eyes widened comically.

"Yeah, he'd murder you, dude. That's the kind of guy Burt is. You fool around with his son, he might just cut your junk off."

"Drastic," Blaine muttered, his smile disappearing completely.

"Finn, you're exaggerating," Kurt said.

"Kurt, he threw me out of the house for calling you a faggot."

Kurt shook his head. "This is totally different."

"You called him a faggot?" Blaine asked, an eyebrow raised in disbelief.

Finn rolled his eyes. "I was an idiot, I know. The point is, Kurt," he looked at his brother, "your dad really loves you and he's very, very protective of you. You know he would've put Karofsky in the hospital that time, if we hadn't stopped him."

Kurt looked down. "I know. But this is different. It's Blaine. My dad knows Blaine."

"Yeah, but that didn't stop him from freaking out when he found Blaine in your bed, even though you weren't doing anything."

"He didn't freak out," Kurt said with an exasperated sigh.

"Well, he had anxiety issues for a while after that. He kept asking me if I knew if you two were having sex, or if you were a couple, or any information that I could have. And I tried to change the subject every time because I find it incredibly creepy that he expects me to investigate your love life, but he probably takes that as a sign that I'm covering up for you."

There was a silence. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and then at Finn.

"I'm sorry, Finn," Kurt said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too," Blaine added.

"I promise we'll talk to him soon."

"Right now," Finn said.

"Not right now," Kurt looked at him like he was insane. "If we both come out of my room, he'll know Blaine's been here this whole time. He can never know I was hiding this from him."

"Wait, am I gonna have to climb out the window?" Blaine asked with a whimsical smile.

"Probably," Kurt snickered.

"Cool," Blaine said, never having worn such a stupid look on his face.

"Look," Finn held up his hands, trying to get their attention back, "if you really care about your dad, you won't sneak around like this anymore. You'll tell him that you're in a relationship. Maybe he won't kill Blaine. He'll probably be happy for you. And who knows? Maybe he'll even become a bit flexible about his 'no boyfriends or girlfriends allowed' rule. Maybe, just maybe, this will work out for the both of us."

"Dream on," Kurt snorted. Finn shrugged. Yeah, that was a long shot.

"The point is, your dad trusts you, Kurt. Don't play with that. I'm still trying to gain his trust."

Kurt looked at Finn curiously. His stepbrother had never sounded so smart or acted so mature. He nodded in agreement.

"Now look, I need to borrow a tie. If I run into Burt outside your room, he'll expect me to have a decent tie with me," Finn said.

"Oh, that's fine. Just pick one," Kurt said, gesturing toward his closet.

"No, help me. I can't pick ties."

"Ah, I can't get up, Finn... not for a little while at least," Kurt mumbled, blushing furiously.

Suddenly Finn realized why Kurt was still pulling his shirt as far down as it would go over his lap. He glanced wide-eyed at Blaine, whose eyes were the only part of him peeking out from beyond the bed, as a flash of redness covered his forehead as well.

"Yeah, I'm staying down here for a bit too," he said sheepishly.

Finn suppressed a severe shudder and ran into Kurt's closet, grabbed a tie at random from the neatly arranged tie rack, and ran back out toward the door.

"That one doesn't suit your skin color," Kurt remarked.

"Don't care," Finn hissed before turning the handle.

"Hey Finn."

Finn stopped with the door cracked open, and turned hesitantly toward Kurt.

"Thanks for, you know, covering up for us."

Finn shook his head and gave him a half-smile.

"Nuh-uh, dude. You owe me," he said with a meaningful look, and left the room.

Outside, he breathed a sigh of relief and chuckled.

* * *

><p>About half an hour later, when he heard his mom calling the boys down for dinner, Finn also heard Blaine climbing out Kurt's window, a lot of snickering and shushing, and a hushed exclamation of triumph as he guessed Blaine made it to the ground without breaking his neck.<p>

Finn rolled his eyes and glanced out his window, catching a glimpse of the dark-haired boy, his schoolbag and jacket draped casually over his shoulder, doing a little dance as he ran under the cover of trees and bushes toward his car parked around the curb. Finn shook his head; he'd probably have to get used to that.

But he had to admit it was kind of endearing.

The truth was that he felt a little bit jealous of Kurt, and how happy he had seemed. Finn missed feeling like that, giddy and stupidly in love. He felt that way once upon a time with Rachel, he even felt it with Quinn. Right now, all he felt was anxiety and confusion. He still had so much to figure out.

Prom was fast approaching. Finn tried not to think about it, that was his main source of anxiety at the moment. Maybe Kurt would tell his father about his boyfriend before then, and then Finn would have one less thing to worry about.

In the meantime, Finn would thoroughly enjoy finally getting back at Kurt for all the blackmail.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it.<em>

_-Valentina_


End file.
